Due to the popularity of archery, a wide variety of mechanisms have evolved to aid the archer. Chief among these is, perhaps, a bow sight, which typically includes a housing for fiber-optic pins that can be aligned with a target when looking through a peep. In addition to the bow sight, archers sometimes utilize a laser light device for tuning the bow sights prior to actual use. Thus, once tuned, the archer can be assured that his or her sights are properly aligned.
A number of laser tuning devices exist on the market today. One such example of a prior art laser tuning device is provided in connection with graphical depiction 900 of FIG. 9. Graphical depiction 900 provides an example archery bow 902 to which an example bow sight 904 is attached. To this combination, prior art laser tuning device 906 is coupled for tuning bow sight 904. As can be seen, prior art laser tuning device 906 is attached to archery bow 902 by way of two fixed location screws 908. Hence, prior art laser tuning device 906 can be readily employed for tuning bow sight 904. However, such is the case because bow sight 904 has pins at the fore (front) section of archery bow 902, and a peep on the string (not shown) of archery bow sight 902.
Yet not all archery bow sights are configured as example archery bow sight 904. In fact, some bow sights utilize a peep that is coupled to a common frame utilized by the housing for the fiber-optic pins. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 7,793,422. Appreciably, when employing the bow sight disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 7,793,422, or any bow sight or bow that otherwise utilizes specific areas in the rear or aft portion of the bow, then conventional laser tuning devices, such as prior art laser tuning device 906 cannot be used for its desired purposes. This is so because conventional laser tuning devices can be mounted only in a fixed position, largely due to fixed locations of the mounting holes for screws 908. Thus, what is needed is a laser tuning device that can be utilized with a wider variety of bow sights and/or archery bows.